


Waking up Late, August, Paris (Flowers, Romance, Love)

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(TVL-era, before vampiring happens) Lestat tries to rouse a sleepy Nicki. The sun is out! They should be out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up Late, August, Paris (Flowers, Romance, Love)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff! Meant to be a sort of prequel to one of Laviniaspeaks's drabbles. 3 prompts used.

“You can't sleep the whole day away!”

Late morning, sunlight streaming in, everything awash in a honeyed tint. It yellowed the white flowers in the bottle, the last of their perfume more mature, fermented, as they wilted. My first bouquet from a fan, a romantic note had even been tucked inside. I took a handful of petals and enjoyed their silky texture between my fingertips.

I tugged at his shoulders again, a little rougher this time. His prone body was still heavy with sleep. Long eyelashes flat as ink.

“I'll go out when it stops raining.” He murmured into the pillow.

“It's a light shower, the sun is out, _we should be out,_ Nicki.” I said, climbing onto him. I began to arrange crushed petals delicately on his face, until he squirmed beneath me, twisting around to lay on his back. His eyes still closed, he took hold of me and we rolled until he was above me, asserting himself.

“We should stay _here_ ,” he finally met my gaze, his face provocatively close to mine. Oh, I had played this game with him before. Grabbing him roughly, I flipped him further, supine, beneath me.

However, our bed is quite narrow, and the momentum carried me right over the edge of the bed. I let out a yelp as I tumbled hard onto the boards, landing painfully on my elbow.

“Oh, Lestat! My love, are you alright?” He was out of bed and kneeling by my side instantly.

“So this is what it takes to get you up.” I grumbled, rubbing at the injury.

“No, we're getting right back into bed, where's it safe, and warm,” he took my injured arm and gently pulled me closer. “And I can take your mind off your _terrible_ injury.”

“Well you don't need to ask twice, then.” I smiled as we climbed back into bed together.


End file.
